


A Little of This and a Lot of You

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Between UAN tour and TMH tour, Canon, Champagne, Fluff, M/M, Midnight Kisses, Narry - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, niall and harry - Freeform, pot brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks Niall is indescribable in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little of This and a Lot of You

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the era of 2012-2013, between the Up All Night and Take Me Home tours

"So like, you are thinkin' of growing your hair out?" Niall inquired, twirling one of Harry's soft curls in his fingers.

"Yeah, I mean, for a good cause, yeah?" Harry looked up at Niall.

"Yeah, course', for a good cause." Niall smiled. He couldn't get enough of how generous Harry was. For an eighteen year old he did a lot, and then there's the world fame, that alone can be enough to deal with. The lads though, (at least Niall and Harry), try to mix in with the right crowd.

Currently they were lying on Harry's couch, their days off were usual spent together. Niall was flicking through the channels of Harry's television, not really finding anything good on, whilst Harry played with Niall's soft, blonde locks. Harry had, for the longest time thought that Niall was naturally blonde, and when he found out otherwise, his initial reaction was selfishly wanting to see a brunette Niall. But he kept that to himself.

"Hey, wanna order Chinese and bake pot brownies?" Harry questioned. He was in fact a hundred percent serious, and if Niall thought he was kidding, he was very wrong.

"Um- I- I've never taken pot." Niall stutters, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Niall." Harry chuckled, almost cooing at how flushed and adorable Niall looked right now. "You don't take pot, you usually smoke it, but I figured pot brownies sound good, don't they?" Harry questioned, running his fingers through Niall's soft fringe that was currently laid flat across his forehead.

"Yeah, okay, let's do it. You get the ingredients, and I will order the Chinese." Niall smirked, suddenly feeling like this is his chance. His chance to impress Harry, and also, his chance to impress himself. He didn't feel pressured, he wanted to take pot or eat it, or whatever you do with it. It's not like he was about to do crack cocaine.

X

"You're so funny, a-and really pretty." Niall giggled, his head rested on Harry's chest. They were currently in Harry's master bedroom, glasses of champagne on the nightstand, and both having ate a brownie, or maybe two. The Chinese food they ordered was barely touched, sitting on the counter in Harry's kitchen.

"I wanna take a bath." Harry decided.

"Okay, do you want m-me to leave?" Niall questioned.

"No," Harry giggled, almost forgetting his train of thought, "you, I wanna bath with you." Harry smirked deviously, taking a sip of his champagne.

Niall wasn't thinking straight, but he knew he wanted to. "Yeah, okay, let's go- um, what was I agreeing to again?"

X

The two laughed, laughed for what felt like forever, they took a bath together, yes. It wasn't as awkward as one might assume. They drank champagne and told stories, some which didn't even make sense, nor did most of them actually happen, but they didn't care, they were together, and laughing and that's what they liked to do.

They were sober now, at least sober enough to understand what was going on. It was nearing midnight and the two were wearing Harry's clothes, sweatpants and sweatshirts. The were on Harry's terrace, in a chair big enough for the two of them and three more people, Niall lying on Harry's chest. In the fall weather, Harry was keeping him from freezing, his arms wrapped tightly around Niall.

"You make me so happy." Harry whispered absentmindedly, stroking Niall's hips.

"You make me happy too." Niall smiled up at Harry.

They laid there, time passing, but neither of them dared move. "Hear that?" Harry whispered to Niall.

"Yeah, the midnight church bells." Niall smiled up at Harry.

"You're so enticing Niall." Harry spoke softly, his expression serious and his eyes focused on Niall's. "You haven't seen yourself, have you? You're indescribable in the best way." Harry continued, licking his lips.

"Please Harry, please just- just kiss me." Niall all but begged him. Harry couldn't deny Niall his request, turning his head, so their lips would meet in a soft kiss. It wasn't awkward, nor was it perfect, but it was Niall and Harry; Niall and Harry Kissing. And that's exactly how it felt like it was meant to be.


End file.
